Ritual of Lyons
The Ritual of Lyons was an event where in the High Orcish members of the invading army of the Empire of Emblam came to decide to commit ritual suicide in order to keep their existence a secret following the destruction of the Grbalter land bridge. Following the Ritual of Lyons the Orcs would almost immediately begin fighting among themselves blunting their invasion of Central Europe, with the only exception being the Empire of Blackrock where the sole remaining High Orc in the form of Gul'dan of whom in his cowardliness survived and led the Empire of Blackrock. The Ritual of Lyons would be called by the overall High General of the invading Emblam High Orcs in the form of Maal Th'oel of whom having failed to defeat the High Elves at the Battle of Gibraltar understood that it was more important to keep the secret of the High Orcs then to continue the invasion, and thus called for all the High Orcs to meet at the ruins of Lyons. Background Battle of Gibraltar Kaelen'Tolas Sunstrider would be commanded by his father to travel to Ulthuan using the Great Temple of Silvermoon, and arriving there he was able to convince Tyrion, and Teclis Aestarion to lead a naval force of High Elves to Gibraltar taking part in the Battle of Gibraltar. The High Elves would lead a large fleet from the Port of Lothern and would move towards the Straights of Gibraltar where the High Orcs had massed a large force of Orcs all across the bridge in case of attack by a naval force after the Romans had almost suceeded in destroying the bridge. Alongside these Orcish defenders the Orcs had managed to gather to their forces several hundred human pirate ships, and nearly three hundred heavily armored Umbar ships sent to the bridge on the command of Sauron of whom obviously wanted to see the success of this invasion. The Elves would gather to them nearly two hundred ships from their own fleet at the short notice they were given, while they would also gather another fifty from the Hispania region moving towards Gibraltar, but they were still outnumbered by the defenders in terms of numbers. Prelude Calling for the Ritual The Ritual of Lyons would be called by the overall High General of the invading Emblam High Orcs in the form of Maal Th'oel of whom having failed to defeat the High Elves at the Battle of Gibraltar understood that it was more important to keep the secret of the High Orcs then to continue the invasion, and thus called for all the High Orcs to meet at the ruins of Lyons. The Ritual Aftermath Following the Ritual of Lyons the Orcs would almost immediately begin fighting among themselves blunting their invasion of Central Europe, with the only exception being the Empire of Blackrock where the sole remaining High Orc in the form of Gul'dan of whom in his cowardliness survived and led the Empire of Blackrock. Casualties During the Ritual of Lyons the High Orcs would suffer near complete losses losing nearly all of the over 14,000 High Orcs that remained in France with the only survivor being Gul'dan. Category:Historical Events Category:History of Europe